Familia
by Leyda
Summary: [...] 3 días transcurrieron, 3 días de completa tensión [...]


La lluvia corría por la ventana con tranquilada como si quiera limpiar la inexistente suciedad sobre esta. La noche era tranquila, lo suficiente como para ayudarte a reflexionar sobre lo que sucediera con la vida, sin embargo, este no era el caso en aquel solitario dormitorio, los gemidos lastimeros que provenían desde la cama en aquel lugar no podían mas que romper el corazón de aquellos que se preocupaban por la persona en cuestión, días habían pasado desde que aquel fatídico accidente había ocurrido.

Pero remontemos al inicio, para ser exactos, hace 3 días.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles que solían recorrer cuando sus descansos coincidían, cuanto se arrepentía ahora de haber insistido en salir a dar un paseo cuando bien, pudieron haberse quedado en su departamento haciendo cualquier otra cosa, se encontraba tan emocionado e inmerso en lo que hablaba que no se fijo al momento de cruzar la calle, quizá no había sido eso, quizá había sido aquel conductor imprudente que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde aquel chico cruzaba.

Su cabello negro y revuelto, sus orbes esmeraldas que durante la mañana parecían tener un brillo etéreo al ser alcanzados por los rayos del sol, su cuerpo pequeño y delicado, cualquiera pensaría que ese dulce ser desaparecería, escucho su nombre en un grito y solo basto un momento para que todo cambiara, fracciones de segundos en las que un azabache de contextura mas amplia y una estatura mayor lo quitara del camino recibiendo el impacto, la sangre, los gritos, el ruido de las sirenas, una ambulancia, todo paso como una mancha borrosa, al menos así fue hasta que el medico salió de la sala de urgencias.

– ¿Familiares del señor Riddle? – Había dicho y el se apresuro

– Aquí, soy su pareja – Había sonado como un sollozo, pero no podía evitarlo

Pudo ver como el medico suspiraba antes de mirarlo con firmeza y soltar aquella frase que no quería escuchar – Lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos – Y se retiro dando una cabezada, dejándolo ahí, sumido en el silencio que segundos después se rompió con un golpe seco y los sollozos posteriores por su perdida, el dolor era tan palpable que el simple echo de estar cerca te hacia querer acompañar a aquel joven en su miseria.

Sus amigos, llegaron segundos después, una rubia de cabello ensortijado y orbes azules que usualmente se verían soñadores destilaban tristeza, una castaña con el cabello recogido, sus ojos tenían un tono avellana, ambas tenían la piel pálida una más que la otra, un pelirrojo de orbes azul cielo y cabello pelirrojo, su piel pálida destacaba sus pecas, un rubio de cabello lacio que caía suavemente sobre su rostro pálido, orbes plateadas y complexión delgada, por último, un azabache de ojos oscuros y complexión fuerte, los demás no se había podido reunir pero el apoyo era notorio, las chicas se habían acercado y lo habían acurrucado en un abrazo mientras los demás esperaban pacientemente. Ninguno pensó que esa espera se alargaría tanto.

Llevarlo a su departamento había sido difícil, descubrir que tenían que montar guardia para evitar que se hiciera daño fue horrible. Lo habían visto correr en dirección a su habitación, lo usual seria que solo se acurrucara entre sus mantas, sabían que se deprimiría y estaban preparados para ello, sin embargo, no había ocurrido como pensaron.

La primera señal había sido al momento de escuchar la puerta, la había cerrado muy delicadamente, el segundo aviso había sido el silencio y el tercer aviso había sido el golpe seco que habían escuchado posterior a este habían venido más golpes y ruidos, todos había corrido hacia la habitación, los gimoteos habían comenzado, la puerta estaba trabada y tuvieron que forzarla solo para encontrar una escena desgarradora, ahí sentado en mitad de la habitación sosteniendo una camisa blanca y con distintas heridas en brazos y puños se encontraba el pequeño azabache de ojos esmeraldas.

El fuerte olor a perfume comenzó a marearlos y pronto identificaron el frasco roto en el suelo, la castaña comenzó a acercarse a la ventana para dejar salir el olor, pero fue rápidamente detenida.

– Harry… – Murmuro mirándolo.

– Por favor… déjalo así – Aquel susurro lastimero la había destrozado y solo pudo asentir

Limpiaron la habitación a la vez que recostaban al oji-verde, intentaron alimentarlo, pero solo bebió un poco de sopa, después simplemente durmió.

3 días transcurrieron, 3 días de completa tensión, 3 días en los que el se encerró y no hizo mas que beber agua para mantenerlo hidratado, no había mucho que hacer mas que mantenerse a su lado, tomaban turnos para cuidar de él mientras los demás trabajaban, escuchando los ligeros pasos de la habitación al baño y viceversa, se aseguraron de retirar todo objeto peligroso solo como precaución para que no se hiciese daño.

Por otra parte, estaba él, el más afectado, aquel al que ahora sus amigos miraban con lastima, no los culpaba, el mismo se tenia lastima, nada más llegar del hospital había hecho lo que no debía hacer, ahora solo se revolcaba en sus lagrimas y miseria culpándose, pero ¿de verdad había sido su culpa? Sabia que en parte lo había sido al ser imprudente, pero nadie esperaría que un auto pasara a toda velocidad en un cruce que se usaba de manera regular. Quería volver a verlo, volver a ver aquellos ojos azules, sentir aquellos brazos fuertes a su alrededor, los mimos cuando se sentía mal o aquella aura protectora que emanaba, se sentía tan solo y abandonado a pesar de la constante compañía de sus amigos.

Pero no podían culparlo, Tom había sido un gran apoyo en su vida, se habían conocido en época escolar y si bien, al inicio se habían odiado una amistad nació de molestarse mutuamente, pronto se hicieron inseparables y sin esperarlo aquellos sentimientos de amistad se habían convertido en un amor puro, habían comenzado a salir cuando Tom tenía 19 y el recién había cumplido 17, comenzaron a vivir junto cuando tenía 20, Tom estaba próximo a cumplir 23, cuando cumplió 22 él le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora, pocos meses después y a tan solo uno de que la boda se llevase a cabo la tragedia había ocurrido.

3 días pasaron nuevamente, 6 desde el deceso del amor de su vida, 6 días desde que sintió como si un trozo de su alma se hiciese ido junto a él, el funeral se llevo a cabo, la ceremonia fue emotiva y el clima parecía acompañarlo en su dolor, nuevamente llovió, sus lágrimas confundiéndose entre la lluvia que caía por su rostro. Las palabras de consuelo, los sollozos de las mujeres, se sentía enfermo y solo quería que las cosas se acabaran, no quería seguir viendo aquel espacio donde encerrarían el féretro donde descansaría el cuerpo de su difunto prometido, no quería seguir viendo aquella lapida de mármol, solo quería volver a casa, dormir nuevamente y poder soñar que él nunca se había ido.

Soñar con aquellos besos y caricias que solían compartir, las risas, bromas y juegos que tenían, poder compartir junto a sus amigos, la suave y triste sonrisa le hizo saber a su allegados que no había que rendirse, sería tardío y doloroso pero con el tiempo la herida sanaría y su amigo se recuperaría, sabían mejor que nadie que aquello lo había destrozado y que aunque tuviesen que reconstruirlo pedazo a pedazo lo harían, porque ellos habían sido parte de aquella historia, habían visto florecer aquel amor, habían planeado y actuado en pro de hacerlos darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo habían logrado, habían sido amigos y no se arrepentían, estaban seguros de que, de tener la misma situación en frente actuarían de la misma forma. Porque mas que amigos, eran familia.


End file.
